Cosmetic Models
In Fortnite: Battle Royale, almost all cosmetics are based off a certain 'model. ' Models that are used for Outfits are called “Character Models.” There are quite a lot of character models, but very little compared to the amount of skins there are, which means many outfits would have the same models. Many of the models are typically the default characters, when first beginning to play Fortnite, some notable models include Jonesy, Ramirez, Banshee, Wildcat and Headhunter and the five are known to be the Original "OG default outfits". Some outfits feature a unique model to fit the character better, for example Peely, Harley Quinn, Kitbash, Doggo and Kane all have a unique Character model and figure to model the idea of the outfit. All Character Models (with the exception of Fishstick, Wildcard, and Peely) are characters from Fortnite: Save the World. Character Model History Over the course and existence of Fortnite, over time, the game has introduced different character models which is beginning to show the diversity in character outfits available to game players. Below shows how the outfits have changed over the existence of Fortnite. Seasons 1-3 During Seasons 1 to 3, many outfits did not have much creativity and commonly used the solider class outfits from Save the World. During this period of time/ seasons, there were a few outfits that used different unique models to model the different characters, the most notable outfits being Raptor and Leviathan Seasons 4-6 During Seasons 4 to 6, Epic Games started to develop different models from the original four and introduced Mansu and the Rio Model. Seasons 7-9 During Seasons 7 to 9, Epic Games introduced non-human characters, and outfits that had no model behind them, some of these outfits include Peely and Fishstick. In addition, Epic also introduced unique outfit models never seen before like the Sandstorm Outfit. Season X- present During Season X to present, Epic Games has used different characters with diverse dimensions, many of the outfits now are beginning to use Save the World constructors and outfits that are bulky and large. This, for example, is seen in The Scientist, Big Chuggus, Polar Patroller, Rippley, Sludge, etc. The first notable model that is used (Kyle) is in the 3rd Bulky Character ever released, Big Chuggus. Character Models Most of the character models, as said above, are the recruit skins. Most recruit skins can be used when a player isn’t using any skins; they’re sometimes known as “defaults.” Epic Games, however making the way, have created new models and have used them in various different Outfits. Some of these models include Adam and Fishstick. Those models often start out as Skins but eventually make there way to becoming other skins (e.i.g. the Fishstick outfit has a unique model which has been used for Frozen Fishstick and Triggerfish.) Similarly, Epic will sometimes take models from Save the World and implement them into Battle Royale (e.i.g. Ken is not a recruit and is actually from Save The World.) '''Character '''Models List * Jonesy * Ramirez * Headhunter * Banshee * Hawk * Renegade * Emmy * Mansu * Carlos * Adam * Rio * Alina * Spitfire * Wildcat * Fishstick * Ken * Hector * Evelynn * Nomad * Kyle * Vaughn * Jada * Wild Card * Constructor Models/Bulky Skins Unique Character Model List Although most have a skin model, there are some outfits that have not a identified skin model and have made similar occurrences before. The names are not official and are not recruit names, so they are based off of the skin(s) they first originate to. * The Autumn Queen * Remedy vs Toxin * Zero * Willow Other Models Believe it or not, Outfits aren’t the only cosmetics that have models. Back Blings, for example, can be divided into different models such as: * Capes (Nana Cape, Fabled Cape, etc.) * Balls (Zomball, Ball Bling, etc.) * Shields (Banner Shield, Red Shield, etc.) * Backpacks (Vintage, Buckled, etc.) Gliders have models to, most gliders are either based off of: * Default (Glider, Mako, Gum Drop, etc.) * Small (Wild Blast, Poofy Parasail, etc.) * Umbrella (Webrella, Holographic, Palm Leaf, etc.) * Dragons (Frostwing, Lavawing, and Steelwing) Note: Not all gliders follow one of those models above. There are still many gliders that are unique. There are much more cosmetics that follow models. Harvesting Tools and even Sprays have models.Category:Cosmetics